Remind Me
by when.the.tears.fall
Summary: Rose and Emmett's marriage is struggling. Emmett wants to do something about it, remind Rose of what they used to have. Loosely based on Remind Me by brad Paisley And Carrie Underwood. One-Shot, All-Human


EM-POV

It was our tenth wedding anniversary in a week's time and I still hadn't thought of anything special for my Rosie.

The last few years had been difficult. We'd been trying to start a family, something we've both wanted since early on in our relationship, but so far we'd had no luck. It wasn't for lack of trying, it would be fair to say that Rosie and I were very active in the bedroom. And the lounge, and the kitchen and the bathroom and the car. What can I say? We were simply a very physical couple and proud of it.

But the past year, Rosie has been acting different, less enthusiastic. She had three miscarriages in the last eighteen months and she was understandably disappointed. I tried to be as supportive as I could but there was nothing I could do that Bella and Alice weren't doing and I honestly didn't know what to do.

Those girls had been Rose's rock and I don't know if I could ever thank them enough. They were the only reason Rose would get out of bed some days, the three of them were always off to spa days or shopping trips and no matter how much Rose seemed to complain about it she'd always arrive home in a happier mood than she'd left in.

I was so grateful to Bella and Alice but I was also a little jealous. I was her husband, wasn't I supposed to be the one that held her as she cried and listened to her as she bitched and moaned about life. I felt like our spark wasn't there anymore, and I so desperately wanted it back. I'd talked to Edward and Jazz about it but their advice was mediocre, 'just talk to her', 'it's just a phase', 'she'll be over it soon, give her some space', but I'd tried and nothing worked, nothing had reignited our flame.

I was still hopelessly in love with her, she still told me she loved me when we went to sleep every night but we were nowhere near as expressive of our love as we had been.

* * *

Thirteen years ago, I met Rosalie Hale when I'd been in Forks, Washington visiting my family. My brother Edward and I always went home for Thanksgiving and this year was no exception.

One night, Edward had taken me to a bar in Port Angeles and introduced me to his girl, Bella, his best friend Jasper and his girl, Alice, and Bella and Alice's best friend Rose, who had been visiting the girls from New York.

We'd hit it off instantly, and although we only had two days together, we swapped phone numbers and emails and talked almost every day for two months.

I went to New York to visit her for her birthday in February and within 24 hours of being there, we'd professed our love for each other and spent almost the entire time naked in her bed. When it came time for me to go back to Tennessee, we kissed goodbye for a little too long and I'd missed my flight, but neither of us were complaining because that meant we had one more night together.

When I graduated with a Doctorate of Physical Therapy three months later from the School of Physical Therapy at Belmont University, I moved to New York for Rose. Four months later Rose graduated with her degree in mechanics from the Rochester Institute of Technology and we moved to Seattle, Washington to be closer to our friends and my family who lived in Forks, Washington.

We'd found a house to rent quickly with the help of my mother, Esme and had moved into the house together within a month of Rosie graduating. Alice and Jazz, and Edward and Bella all lived within ten minutes of Rose and I so we were constantly catching up, having dinner, going to clubs as a group we always managed to get together at least twice as week.

Life was great, Rose and I were madly in love, our libidos were extremely high and it seemed as though we couldn't keep our clothes on for long. I wasn't complaining but Edward the prude often reminded us we were in the company of our friends and if we wanted to continue we would have to relocate. We always did, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell I would turn down sexy time with my Rosie.

Rose was working with a great bunch of guys who were like brothers to her at a garage in the middle of the city, being a mechanic and I had my own sports injury rehabilitation clinic which was a great success. It was fair to say my life was near perfect- perfect woman, great job, happy home and amazing family and friends.

* * *

After just over 2 years of dating, I'd asked Rose to marry me. It was a story the both of us loved to tell.

It was a week before Christmas and Rose had spent the day out with Alice and a begrudging Bella shopping for Christmas tree decorations for the three trees the couples had picked out together the day before. While I'd been shopping for Christmas presents a few days earlier, I had come across a make-your-own-gingerbread-house kit.

So, while my Rosie was out shopping with her girls, I constructed a miniature gingerbread house and decorated it using Rose's favorite colour frosting, red, and candy and in the middle of the house lay two boxes.

I sat on the couch watching my beautiful woman decorate our Christmas tree, when she was almost finished I suggested a break, which she interpreted as a _sex_ break. I had no problems with that because it meant that we would need to eat after our bedroom activities. As we dressed into our sweats and hoodies, Rose looking gorgeous as ever, we returned downstairs to the kitchen.

I immediately made my way to the gingerbread house and picked it up in offering to Rose. She obliged and broke the disproportionately large door off, taking a bite and moaning appreciatively.

Then I got down on one knee and asked her to make a home with me, with our own little gingerbread children in our own gingerbread house and enjoy life with me as my wife. Tears filled her eyes as she spotted the ring box sitting at the entrance to the gingerbread house, she removed the box from the house and looked at me in surprise.

I set aside the gingerbread house, took the ring box from her hands, and opened it to show her the ring I'd taken Edward and Jazz out to help me find weeks ago. I looked up into her eyes and asked her ''Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?''.

She promptly sat down on my bent knee, wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and whispered her reply in my ear.

On the 6th of June the following year, we were married by Reverend Weber in my parents' backyard, and it was the best day of my life.

When she walked down the aisle with my Dad standing in for her father, who had passed away when she was very young, my knee gave way as my breath left my lungs suddenly, this earned a smile from my fiancée.

Only I could accidentally make a joke during the service. It was one hundred percent an accident, but when Reverend Weber raised his hands and said 'Let us pray', I mistook that as a chance for a high five, all of our guests laughed at my little mishap, and it was often used at the butt of many of Jasper's jokes

We went to the city of love for our honeymoon. We spent 3 weeks at Hotel Plaza Athenee in Paris, France. Some days we didn't even leave the room, ordering room service before returning to our newlywed bedroom bliss.

* * *

I decided that I would go to my Mom for advice. Mom's always know best, don't they? So a week before our tenth anniversary, I took the day off work, and drove the 3 hours to my parents' house, telling Rose where I was going of course.

Mom worked from home so I was sure she'd be there and sure enough as I pulled up in front of my childhood home, I could see my mom in the kitchen. I walked up the steps, took off my shoes and walked inside; straight to the kitchen where I took a seat on the opposite side of the island to where mom was working.

She looked at me with her all knowing eyes and asked what I needed help with. I sighed and explained about Rose. About her distance, our unsuccessful attempts at getting and staying pregnant, and how much I wanted to get things back to the way they were. All she told me was to go back to where it was good and do whatever it as that I did back then. It was good advice but I didn't know where to start.

* * *

I arrived in Seattle a lot earlier than I expected. After my short talk with Mom, she had a client coming round for a meeting so I excused myself and drove home. The drive gave me a lot of time to think about what I was going to do, and I'd made a few decisions about what I was going to do.

As I was driving through down town Seattle, I made a detour into the travel agency, then the flower shop.

I arrived at our house at 5 o'clock, Rose usually got home at 5 but I know Alice was dragging her and Bella shopping for Edward's birthday present. I took the time before she got home to cook her homemade pizza, it was our guilty pleasure and I knew she'd love it. I rang Jake at the garage and had a talk to him, satisfied with the end result.

I sent Alice a text asking when my wife would be home and she quickly replied that they were just leaving the mall and they were half an hour away from our place. That gave me enough time to shower and get dressed in dress pants, a white shirt and a loose black tie.

Then I went downstairs, closed all the blinds, turned the lights off and lit some candles. Not long after I pulled the pizza out of the oven, I heard the familiar sound of the front door closing so I rushed to the living room to greet my wife.

As I picked her up in a giant bear hug and spun her around and heard her giggle, I realised how long it had been since I'd done anything like that. I set her down and kissed her roughly on the mouth and said hello before pulling her into the dining room.

I pulled out her chair, poured us a glass of champagne each, brought the pizza stones to the table and sat down opposite her. Rose was looking at the table and the room with a smile on her face. I hadn't seen her smile genuinely in so long; it made me smile to see her smile.

I took her hand across the table, looked into her eyes and told her I loved her. My smile widened as her smile widened and her eyes lit up and she told me the same thing.

I took a couple of slices of pizza and motioned for her to do the same. As she began to chew the pizza I made, I just sat there, thinking about what a horrible husband I'd been. She looked up at me and asked what was wrong.

"Right now? Absolutely nothing is wrong.

''The past 12 months? I've been a shit person. I'm so sorry, Rosie.

''I hope you can forgive me someday for what a terrible person I've been. Today, I finally realised that it's my fault. I stood by and watched your heart break in two every time, well you know, and then watched as Alice and Bella stitched you back up.

''I honestly didn't know what to do, but now I know that I should have done something. I was adding to your pain by not being there for you. Any other man would have held you at night, whispered words of support to you but I closed myself off and I'm so sorry for that"

I stood up, and made my way around the table and knelt on the ground next to her and took her hands back in mine. "I love you, Rose, with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if that means spending 60 years apologizing for what I've done these past months.".

I held both her hands in one of mine as I took the envelope out of my back pocket and gave it to her.

She opened it up and pulled the contents out. I looked up at her and asked "Rosalie Lillian Cullen, will you accompany me to Fiji for our anniversary?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and whispered her reply in my ear.

On the 6th of June the following week, we were landing at the airport in Fiji after way too many hours of flying and rejoining the mile-high club.

After we went through the Fijian customs and retrieved our luggage from the cart, we took a taxi to our hotel on the beach. Our hotel was right on the beach front, open and spacious.

I put our bags in the bedroom and walked back into the living area to find my wife staring out at the ocean as the sun descended.

I swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style, literally into the sunset.

* * *

Remind Me by Brad Paisley and **Carrie Underwood**

We Didn't Care If People Stared,

We'd Make Out In A Crowd Somewhere,

Somebody'd Tell Us To Get A Room,

It's Hard To Believe That Was Me And You.

Now We Keep Saying That We're Okay,

But I Don't Wanna Settle For Good Not Great,

I Miss The Way That It Felt Back Then,

,I Wanna Feel That Way Again.

Been So Long That You Forget:

The Way I Used To Kiss Your Neck,

**Remind Me, Remind Me**.

So On Fire And So In Love,

Way Back When We Couldn't Get Enough,

**Remind Me, Remind Me.**

**Remember The Airport Dropping Me Off,**

**We Were Kissing Goodbye And We Couldn't Stop,**

I Felt Bad Cos You Missed Your Flight,

_But That Meant We Had One More Night._

**Do You Remember How It Used To Be, **

**We'd Turn Down The Light And We Didn't Just Sleep**,

Remind Me, Baby, Remind Me.

**So On Fire And So In Love, **

**That Look In Your Eyes That I Miss So Much**,

Remind Me, Baby, Remind Me.

I Wanna Feel That Way,

**Yeah I Wanna Hold You Close**,

_Oh If You'll Stay With Me Don't Just Assume My Love,_

**Baby, Remind Me, Remind Me.**

**Do You Remember The Way It Felt** ?

You Mean Back When We Couldn't Control Ourselves?

**Remind Me, **Yeah, Remind Me,

**All Those Things That You Used To Do:**

**That Made Me Fall In Love With You, **

**Remind Me, Oh Baby, Remind Me,**

Yea You Wake Up In My Old T-Shirt,

All Those Mornings I Was Late For Work,

Remind Me, _Oh Baby, Remind Me,_

**Oh, Baby, Remind Me Baby, Remind Me.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Remember to favourite and review!**

**Check out my other stories!**


End file.
